With the rapid development of nanogenerators based on triboelectric effect since 2012, there is now a promising way of converting mechanical energy into electrical energy for driving electronic devices. However, due to a high internal impedance in a conventional TENG, it is likely that there would be an impedance mismatch with an energy storage element. Hence, such TENG utilizing a conventional energy storage technique that first rectifies a voltage and then stores the rectified voltage in the energy storage element has very low energy storage efficiency. An experiment has shown that its energy storage efficiency is smaller than 1%, with a large amount of energy wasted.
There is no effective solution to the above problem in the related art.